User blog:Mcdamon23/Maya Fey vs Edward Elric - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
(Spoils to FMA Brotherhood) Back with another installment of Ace Attorney vs History and it's the battle that I've been most anticipating to got to. In today's battle we got spirit medium and assistant to Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey go up against the FullMetal Alchemist himself, Edward Elric. It's a battle of people with special powers who've dealt with the dead coming back and brought their siblings souls back to earth. A battle of people who lost their mother early on and got a parent missing(For Maya it's one in the same). Ever since I watched the 2003 version of FullMetal Alchemist, I've been wanting to do this match-up. Maya Fey was a character I always wanted to use, but couldn't find a good opponent for until I watched FMA. With Maya Fey there was a particular thing I wanted for the connection and Edward delivered on that. One where spirit channeling came to use. Previously, I've done a battle of Ace Attorney vs Fullmetal Alchemist before which was focused entirely on the 2003 version. This battle however is entirely focused on the Brotherhood version as it's the canon version of the story. It gave me an excuse to watch Brotherhood and to keep it short, it was the best research material I sat through. Overall this battle was one of my favorites to work on and I tried to make it is best as this match-up deserves for I really like both of these characters a lot(With Maya Fey being my favorite Ace Attorney character) and I think it delivered. Credits go to CW for making the lovely cover and with everything being said, I hope you enjoy this battle as much as I did making it. Battle Epic rap battles of Ace Attorney vs History Maya Fey vs ''' '''Edward Elric begin: Maya Fey: It ain’t bright to tempt Feyte. Shame FullMetal couldn’t make it today. Now this high spirit girl got to face a dweeb who skipped the milk phase. Not arm strong as Armstrong, but channels down Fey clan for generations. This Amissary’s the next to make a circle around your nation. Land be Sin City. Too bad they dropped Marv for a bad-tempered kid. Don’t bother hiding your secrets. I’ll quickly have your psyche-locks picked. Been Nick’s second hand pointing. You’re a secondhand slave of the state. Little Red hood be betraying those big wolves. Tonight’s meal: thin steak. Played so reckless with that arm you keep Winry’s bell rocking all-nights. I’d watch Steel Samurai if I want to see some metal-armed fights. Small fry’s messing with a medium at large, thinking he’s better. I’ll always end up taller no matter the steps on the ladder. Edward Elric: Great, more short jokes. Chimera got no lower stings, Maya the bee? That shit’s as broken as that urn, sister’s life, mother’s legacy. But I play Crimson handed. Hit bangers your old-fashed ass can’t handle. Remote controlled, breaking your spirits when I’m changing the channel. Ranked the fullmetal major, I’ll rank you as Major need for help. Needed a ghost in your shell to bode well when a Shell held you well. This model’s outdated. With no sis, your tech’s magatame, bun-bun. Nick’s excess baggage. Ling atleast had that arm out from Lan Fan. I’m all up in my element as I Bend and flip the table. Lock you behind my bars, though that’s pretty much a series stable. Knew your sins. Lust and Gluttony for beef when it comes in her path. And a Sloth with her training. Ain’t a wonder your Auntie’s sin’s Wrath. Maya Fey: You’re sure Prideful. Bet you feel Envy I succeed in live action. See your Netflix flick, made with Greed. The Father of bad direction. Mini Flamel meets Dante. Drew transmute circle of hell for mother. In store, nothing. A steal, for a price of limbs and a brother. We’re not equivalent, exchange for your strengths while my power’s free. Took a bullet to end Court’s Fuhrer. Now my strength tops royalty. Can’t get Maes on line to help for Hughes be down like the net. And all’s fine till the five year old went doggie style and played dead. Edward Elric: Don’t mention them, bastard! Waitress made a recipe for disaster! Talk dead? Took a backstab at your front, but congrats on headmaster. But you’re so much out of town, I’d thought you a village outsider. Spending time with oldies. Even had some married men inside her. Started and not left the cute girl trend. Mind and chest ain’t all grown up. Another problem Sister got to handle. Got them all blown up. Flames speeding like a Mustang. Second time you went down in fire A Pearl shined as much at eight. Now who should call who Mystic, May-OW! Maya Fey: Don’t you diss Mystic Maya! No worries, he couldn’t even reach you. Pearls, could you get sis on the call? Need no booth for her to reach you. Edward Elric: ENOUGH WITH THE SHORT JOKES, ALREADY! Brother, You’re just proving her case. It would be her first in court. Al, you’re up. Sis is back to save her day. (As Alphonse takes charge of the battle, Pearl succeeds to channel Mia’s spirit) Mia Fey: Back from the dead to deal with Ed, Fullmetal Al- wait, nevermind. This one’s a bit too tall. Don’t matter with his shadow smaller than mine. Series wouldn’t be here if I didn’t sprout wings on the Phoenix. Wrightsaver. Lit his flames, now brights Court as a Fey & Co remix. Career’s been pretty blazing. How bout you, knight in hollow armor? Got your house pretty blazing. Burned all, cept your past in that warmer. I’m heated, you’re too soft. I attack, you defend while brother takes bouts. Can’t even have beef go in and out. Meat shield got no flesh in or out. Think out the circle, How’ll I’ll end him? His Circle of life! That’s right! Cross it out with a sharpie, he won’t feel love or anything tonight. Feel like Scar, not the God serving kind. Though my arm ends those in sight. Turn this shit to Kingdom Hearts, when a no body faces my light. Live a limited condition. No-Face soon be spirited away. A limited edition. Me? I’ll be back for limitless days. With a full bod attracting all while you attract a child missus. More sleepless nights as another drops to my memo of disses. Alphonse Elric: So this is where Wright got his bluffs? Seems they’ve finally hit their bounds. Your rap case, same as the first. In the end it Fawles dead on the ground. Best remember my name. Just Al, no chemist in this destruction. One half for I can’t comprehend to restruct your deconstruction. First rule of alchemy. One gives of same cost for what they’re thirsty for. Then Capcom had to break it when they used you for rule 34. Went from Lady Law to Mia Feylifa, old perv caretaker. In skimpier clothing. Turning “Take that!” to “I’ll gladly take her.” But enough red noses, let’s talk nosing Redd til your life saw red. Ironic, a thinker out the head got the thinker on the head. Mentor had hemorrhoids. Got his ass bit like he did your clan. See why’d you stepped out to plan. And like your phone, you’re tapped out that plan. No body, yet around for years. A few hours and you’ll disappear. No fear for stabs, it leaves no smears. Stab you, a mystic’s life ends here. Cool headed even non-headed. Got that body back for all to see. You act all cool, but the only thing cold here is Godot’s coffee. Maya and Mia Fey: Enough from Tinman and Munchkin. Seen more red on your yellow road. Add more on that coat. Less blood on my clothes when Mimi wore my robe. Went rock hunting for your bodies. Ishval bodies dropped to mere bones. All to make said rocks. Harry Shorter and the philosopher’s stone. You’re choking, but no dad to give the Hohenheimlich maneuver. Give you the Hawthorne treatment. Ain’t passing our rhymes sick maneuver. No kill rule, but many fallen. No turn around for these misters. Guess you were just too shortsighted. This turnabout’s for the sisters. Edward and Alphonse Eric: Ain’t it funny, all these short jokes? Yeah, when their work’s all diminished. They’ve done a lot of stuff, but how many did Wright have to finish? Can’t split up these Brothers in steel arms. We attract like magnet balls. How’ll you top top alchemists when your chemistry’s paper and phone calls? You two plucked one flower. We gave a fake god his last minutes. You can think outside the circle? Honeys, circles ain’t our business. Back Stuck on a cliff. The gap between us no bridge can reach, understood? Leave you this parting gift as these sisters split. That’s one score for Brotherhood. Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History 'Poll' who won? Maya and Mia Fey Edward and Alphonse Elric Hints previous hints explained: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone - The Philosopher's stone is a key object in FullMetal Alchemist. Harry Potter is another character with special powers who got a dead mother like Maya and Edward. Final fantasy: Spirits within - Mia and Alphonse are spirits within a body(Mia in a medium's body and Alphonse in metal armor). Next time: AAvHHint5.png Genghis Khan Title Card.png Category:Blog posts